The Dream of Haruhi Suzumiya
by JCresendor
Summary: To her, these few days are but a dream. But to me, it is a nightmare I will never forget...
1. Random Encounter

**_Night 1_****  
**

It's nighttime.

Our ever-energetic brigade leader, together with the smiling esper, the silent alien, the adorable time traveler, and of course, me, are currently up in the park, walking around in circles. Why you ask? Well isn't it obvious? Since we're taking a break after the end of a school year, the great Haruhi suggested, or commanded, that we take this as an opportunity to look for the extraordinary.

"And since its school break, we should definitely make night watches too! I'm certain something will show up now!"

Oh come on, do you believe that "ghosts come out at night" cliché?

"Stupid Kyon! We must take every opportunity we got! The extraordinary doesn't just reveal itself you know! How many times must I tell you this?!"

The rest, as you know is history.

We've been doing this for almost a week. Usually we would stop at around seven or so, but this time, Haruhi wanted an all-nighter. She asked Tsuruya-san if we could stay at their place tonight, and without hesitation she agrees. She's not here with us only because her family has some meeting to attend to. Seriously what do they do for a living?

"Umm… Suzumiya-san?" said the lovely Asahina-san, "Can we go home now? It almost midnight and um…"

"No! Do you midnight is where the interesting stuff happens?!"

Haruhi, come on, we don't have unlimited energy like you have. And besides, it's pretty dangerous.

Haruhi thought about this for a moment, then,

"It is very late, so ok then! We'll continue this tomorrow! Kyon, you're gonna pay for our lunch tomorrow for chickening out today!"

Well, that's expected.

As we were walking on the road beside the hill, Haruhi, in a slight disappointed tone, speaks loudly to herself.

"I still don't get it! We should've seen something by now!"

I guess that voice of yours drives the spirits away.

"Shut up Kyon! I will now double your punishment and you are going to treat us to lunch for two days straight!"

Suddenly, we hear people heading towards towards us. About 5 thugs with pipes and chains walked towards us, all of them with a malicious grin on their faces.

"Now, what do we have here?" says the guy in the middle. He seems to be the leader, being in front of the group and all. "What are you kids doing here at this time? Do you know this is our turf?"

This is not good. More importantly, aren't you supposed to be expecting this, Nagato?

But her eyes were different. Even if it isn't that obvious, it looked like shock.

I quickly glanced at Koizumi, who simply looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"Forgive me, Kyon, but remember what I said a few days ago."

I remember what you said Koizumi, but why does it have to be now?!

A few days ago…

We were patrolling the city, in the midst of the scorching sun and the cloudless sky. For today, Koizumi is my partner, which means there's going to be a lot of talking for hours. This time, however, he seems awfully quiet during the first half hour. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to listen to his theories and whatnot again.

"Kyon-kun," Finally he speaks, although in a tone I'm not happy to hear, "Just yesterday there have been problems with the Organization."

Why would I care about that? But the esper continues talking.

"There has been some… problems with using our powers. Either it's getting hard to activate them, or they don't work at all."

Have you asked Nagato about it?

"Yes, I have. But even she is having a hard time analyzing. It seems that the data isn't synchronized with this plane. Nagato said this to me."

What do you mean not synchronized? This is a problem. I always thought Nagato has the answers to almost anything. So when there's something Nagato can't explain, it's bound to be no good.

"There is one theory I can think of. Kyon-kun. There might be a chance that there is another unique being wandering around. Besides espers, aliens, and time-travelers, the only thing we haven't encountered yet is…"

Sliders? I answer him before he could finish.

"Maybe, since after all, a slider s all that lacks in our group Kyon-kun. But the thing that's been bothering me is why haven't they shown themselves yet? Surely they will be after Suzumiya-san, yet still there's no contact."

Koizumi puts his hand on his chin for a while, then smiles at me. Seriously, stop doing that when there's a big problem here.

The esper suddenly looks at me in the eye. "We should be more alert now, Kyon-kun, since there is now a higher chance of an event that we wouldn't expect."

Shit. Out of all the chances, this would happen.

"Ooh, look boss," says one in the right, "Check out these cute little girls. Maybe this ain't so bad at all, hehehe!" he goes on near Asahina-san, who is now trembling with fear.

I try to rush towards Asahina-san, when suddenly someone speeds towards me and punches the guy right in the gut. It was Haruhi.

"Nobody hurts my brigade members but me, you ugly!"

But still I ran towards her, for I have a gut feeling what will happen next.

"Arrgh! You bitch!" He backs away a bit, only to gain momentum for his fist, which is heading straight towards Haruhi's face.

SMACK!

I fall to the ground, with my hands upon my face. That was some punch! I could feel blood trickling down my nose. I quickly stand up, knowing that taking that hit for her was just the beginning.

Hold on a sec, why didn't Nagato go to our aid? She could've kicked that guy's ass. It was then when I saw her, standing still, her lips moving but with very fainted sound, as if she was immobilized.

"So you wanna do this the hard way huh?" the leader speaks, gripping his pipe and walking slowly towards us. "We'll beat you guys up first, then we're gonna play with your cute friends. Especially this feisty one, I really love-- OW! What the fuck?! Who threw that?!"

The leader's face was suddenly bleeding from the eye, his look now even more of a demon.

From the shadows, a figure starts approaching. It's a man, with ink black hair and a cigarette in his mouth. He's about our age, wearing somewhat of a military-themed outfit. But the thing that's noticing about this guy is his eyes. They're almost similar to Haruhi's, emanating the same radiance as hers similar to whenever she comes up with an idea.

He walks in casual manner, puffing from his cigarette; he acts as if nothing was happening. He then looks around. First at us, then at the thugs, and finally at the leader, giving a him a big, wide smile

It was one of the most disturbing smiles I have seen in my life.

"Hi there…" says the smoking guy to the leader, his smile still there. What the hell is this guy saying?

"Why you…" He swings his pipe, striking hard on the side of the guy's head. He merely stumbled, still standing even from that fierce blow. Then,

I hear him chuckling, and then to the shock of the leader, he starts laughing. Before we knew it, his fist immediately lands on the leader's face, knocking him out by few feet before he falls to the ground, still conscious but very surprised.

The guy who threw a punch takes out another cigarette, puts it in his mouth, then takes a look at us. "Why are you still here?" he speaks in a calm manner. "I believe this is the moment where you escape." He smiles then turn his attention towards the other thugs, who are helping their leader to stand up and are preparing to engage their enemy.

He takes out his cigarette, gives out another smile, and walks towards them. Before he could even light his cigarette, five men surround him, all of them striking with their fists or their weapons at the same time.

There's only one thing to do. Run.

--

Author's Notes

Hi guys! this my first fanfic ever, so reviews would be very appreciated.

Not much to say yet, so i'll just give out a reference to what "smoker guy" looks like (he'll have a name next chapter). Think of him as Jin from Samurai Champloo but with Haruhi's eyes.

Well that's it so far, and again reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Smiles

_**Night 1**_

I quickly moved my legs as fast as I could. But after a few feet or so, I realized that I'm the only one running. I turn around and I see Nagato standing very still, Asahina rolled up in a ball and crying, and Koizumi restraining Haruhi from charging in at those thugs

"Let me go Koizumi!" she yells as she struggles to escape.

"Please, Suzumiya-san, we have to call for help first."

Damn that Haruhi! I ran towards them, and grabbed Haruhi away from Koizumi.

Koizumi, get those two away from here! I'll handle her.

The esper responded without a word. He carried Nagato with one hand and tugged Asahina with the other.

"Let me go Kyon! Don't you see we got to help him!?"

I look in front of Haruhi, and all I see is this: Five men, ganging up on a teenager, all of them pounding away. The teen miraculously fights back, driving his punches and kicks at each of them. For each hit he gives, he receives around two or three. As I was pulling a kicking and screaming Haruhi, I somehow got eye contact with him. He has cuts around his forehead, his left eye almost blind, his face dripping with blood, smearing his clothes.

Yet, when our eyes met, he was smiling, and for brief moment I saw him chuckle before fighting off these bullies.

I don't know how I got the strength, but I managed to carry Haruhi away from this bloody scene. In a few seconds I met with Koizumi, who's having a hard time carrying an immobilize alien while pulling a whimpering time traveler.

While running, I hear Nagato saying these words again and again.

"Error. Error. Unknown data inferrering from movement processes."

I want to ask Koizumi what's wrong, but now's not the right time.

We were almost outside when,

SCREECH!

A motorcycle stops right in front of us. It driver quickly jumped out of the vehicle, letting it fall on its sides, took off the helmet, and rushed towards us.

It was a girl, around our age also. She had long brown hair, tied up to a ponytail. She was wearing an all black biker outfit. She stopped running and looks at us with a shocked expression. Before I could say anything,

"Where's Makoto?" she asks.

I don't know what you're talking about. But she ignored my answer. Instead she grabbed my collar and said,

"Where's Makoto?!"

If he's the guy we saw earlier, then over there. We're going to get some help now and-

"That damned Makoto! Fuck!"

She reaches for her back pocket and takes out…a gun?

Wait, what are you going to do with that?

But she didn't answer. She mumbled something, looks at us, and then does something totally unexpected: She drops down on the floor, as if she was begging.

"Please! Don't call the police! Don't worry about that guy; just don't let the authorities know!"

"What are you talking about?!" Haruhi suddenly speaks, "That guy's gonna die if we don't tell anybody about-

"I begging you!" she interrupts. She bows her head down even lower. "Let me handle this!"

We couldn't say a word. A gun would take care of the situation, but why shouldn't we let anybody else know? Are they criminals or something?

"Okay." Haruhi declares in a leader like manner, "But don't blame us if something happens to him."

The girl gets up, and starts running past us.

Now what do we do?

"I think," Koizumi speaks up, '"we should go home to Tsuruya-san's. I'll ask for Mori-san to pick us up." He takes out his phone and starts making a call."

As we finally went outside, Nagato at last moves her body. She gets off from Koizumi's back and turns her head sideways, as if looking for something.

But now is still not the right time. We should get some rest.

**_Day 2_**

We were at the café again, my treat of course. No one said a word when we got back to Tsuruya's mansion.

"Oh, what happened, nyoro?" She easily noticed that we troubled. Haruhi saved us the trouble by saying, "Just really tired, these ghosts are really hard to find you know?"

Tsuruya just smiled. "Okay then, good night nyoro!" She didn't bother us anymore.

I was just staring at my drink. I wonder what happened to that guy. Makoto's the name right?

"I was thinking about him too." said Asahina-san "Maybe we should've told the police about this."

"Let's just trust the girl." replied the leader right after taking a big gulp at her drink. "We told her we wouldn't say anything right? Besides, I believe everything's gonna be okay, so let's just start with the patrol shall we?" She gave each of the members a smile, which I have to admit, lifted up our spirits.

I still haven't talked at Koizumi or Nagato about what happened last night, mainly because I was too tired. Hopefully I could partner up with one of them at the patrol.

As we were standing up to leave, the café door opened, and there we see two people looking very familiar to all of us.

They both looked at us and the guy gave a big Haruhi-like smile, even with the bandages on his face and body. They approached us at the table and greeted us.

"So you are all right then, thank goodness." says the guy. "Forgive us if my friend over here acted rather strange yesterday. And as for those bullies, they've been taken care of."

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Makoto, and this girl over her is Rin."

"Hello."

"Hello." Haruhi greets the both of them. "My name is…"

"Suzumiya Haruhi." interrupted Makoto. We were shocked at his knowledge of Haruhi's name. He must've noticed this and continued. "You're pretty famous around our place you know that?"

"Really?" Her eyes suddenly glowed with excitement. "Where?"

"In another world." He replied casually. I think I saw Rin give Makoto an irritated look, as if she was getting annoyed at what his partner is saying. And then he said something I couldn't believe.

"You see, Haruhi…We're sliders."

--

Author's Notes

Like last chapter, reviews are certainly welcome.

The whole "night #" and "day #" is important to the story, which you'll see later on.

I might edit bits and pieces of the chapters as I go along with this, but nothing major. maybe a few descriptions, some choices in the of words of some characters, but the plot would remain, since at very beginning I already certain how this would turn out.

Lastly, think of Rin as Mai (from Kanon) in terms of character reference


	3. Cigarettes and Surprises

**_Day 2_**

We all just felt silent. For a few seconds it seems that time stood still.

Then, I hear something. It's faint, but it's getting louder and louder. It's…laughter?

"Wahahahaha!" I see Haruhi, holding her belly with one hand and hitting the table with another. She was laughing so hard that the whole café started staring at her. At least she got a laugh at it. Would you stop it already! People are staring at us.

"Hahahaha…haha…haha…sigh." She gradually stopped laughing. A little more and she might've turned blue from the lack of air. "Wow, that's a good one. You're pretty funny Makoto."

Makoto just kept his smile throughout it all, as if he didn't say anything strange at all. Rin, on the other hand, started frowning, looking very annoyed at his partner.

"We're actually pretty new here in this town, arriving here just a few days ago. When we asked around our place there's this guy who told us about this school, and especially you, Suzumiya-san." He continued talking, still standing in front of us sitting at the table. "It seems that you're a pretty popular girl, and what are the chances of us getting acquainted at such short notice?" he chuckled.

"Well then, take a seat, and let me introduce the other members. Move Kyon!"

Now it's Haruhi between me and Makoto, with Rin sitting beside Nagato. I barely believe in coincidences anymore, so hopefully I get a chance to talk to either of them. Sliders huh? Koizumi might be right after all.

"Oh, actually," Makoto stands up, "We have to get going now. We still have to do some stuff. Maybe after lunch, we'll join you. Right, Rin?"

"Ok." She replied quickly. Now she looks quite sad, also she's been giving Haruhi short glances every now and then. Just who are these people?

"Oh, ok then. Later!" Haruhi greeted the two of them off as they were leaving the café. "Now then, let's get started shall we?"

"I know what you're thinking." said Koizumi. For the first patrol I got Koizumi as my partner while the three girls went off somewhere. "That Makoto sure is strange huh? So is that girl Rin."

You're an esper and you're calling them strange? Besides, do you really think they're sliders?

"Hmm," He looks away for a moment, then turns back at me and says, "Yes."

Are you sure? I mean he might be just-

"Coincidence?" he cut me off, "Let's look at it this way. First I told you that there were some anomalies with our powers in some areas. Then last night, Nagato-san was unable to use her abilities. She was totally paralyzed. Then when those brutes are about to hurt us, Makoto suddenly appears and miraculously saved us. Coincidence? Very unlikely."

Come to think of it, it really does look a little too convenient. Do you think he planned all this? No, wait, that can't be, 'cause Rin was really angry at Makoto when we saw her, right?

"I suppose so," the esper puts his hand on his chin, that annoying smile still plastered on his face although this time, it's a bit more serious. "But they don't really look like they get along much, do they? In fact she kind of reminds me of you, Kyon-kun. But in a different sort of way."

A few hours later, we got back to the café. We realized we were a bit earlier than others, not seeing our leader outside. Instead, we saw the self-proclaimed slider and his friend smoking, talking to each other in a rather quiet tone. They noticed us arriving, and greeted us with smiles. Even Rin curved her lips a bit.

"Hey there guys! I guess we're a bit early, haha. So where's Suzumiya-san and others?"

"They'll be here soon." answered Koizumi. "In the meantime, why don't we get acquainted? Makoto and Rin, right?"

So we talked for around 10 minutes. Well, actually it was Koizumi and Makoto who did most of the talking. They told us that they were planning to go to our school, and that they've been forced out of their old school dues to their parents. They said that bad stuff happened to their former school which is why they have to transfer. They don't want to give out the name though, saying that "It would be rude to speak of them badly."

Finally, the three girls arrived, and we all went into the café. Makoto decided to treat us to lunch. Well, at least he rescued my wallet for now. Of course nothing came good about today, just the usual rantings of Haruhi, now backed up by Makoto, who is also as eager as Haruhi in terms of catching something out of a twilight zone.

"How about you join us in out patrols?" proposed Haruhi, "That way we could cover more ground and maybe we might find something interesting today."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" says Makoto. Both of their eyes are now sparkling with a blinding light. Crap. Just what I need.

"We'll then, it's time to pick up straws and see who gets who."

It's pretty simple. The straws have a marking telling you which group you'll belong to. But since there are seven of us now, there will be three groups. I looked at Nagato, and moved my eyes at Makoto, signaling her to make sure I get to be his partner. She responded with a slight nod.

However, a surprise came for both me and Nagato.

"Hey look! I get to be your partner, Suzumiya-san!" exclaimed Makoto.

I quickly looked at Nagato, and we both had the same expression: shock. Hers was still unnoticeable, but knowing her I can tell its almost the same expression as she had last night, when she was unable to move. Me? It was so obvious everybody stared at me.

"Why is your face like that Kyon?" asked Haruhi, "Did you eat something bad or something?"

No, it's nothing. I just remembered something.

"Hmph. Very well." And so we continued the process. I got Nagato as my partner, no surprise there. Besides, I need to talk to her about other things too.

We are now leaving the café, each of the group going on their separate ways. Me and Nagato are now walking towards the library, still quit shaken about the turn of events.

Umm… Nagato I-

"That incident," Nagato's stood still, a strange aura starts surrounding her. "was very unexpected."

Yeah, but how could explain that? Unless they're… are they?

"No. they're not Data Entities. I thoroughly scanned them earlier, and looking at their composition I can conclude that they are human, with any unique attributes and such."

So maybe there's another Data Entity somewhere? How about the one who trapped us during winter?

"Negative. I was not able to detect any signs of other data entities."

Suddenly I remember something. How about last night? You said something about unknown data. Maybe it's that.

"I am…unsure." I was quite taken back by these words. Still I tried to remain calm. "I am currently asking my superiors for assistance in interpreting these unknown data. They are still analyzing, but without results so far."

Well, I'm certain you'll come up with something. Actually, deep inside, I'm getting quite nervous, something that Nagato can't explain is bound to be something scary, even worse than Asakura.

That afternoon, we just stayed in library, both of us reading a book. Nagato quickly finished hers of course, while I wasn't even halfway when I noticed that it's time to go.

Back at café, Haruhi said that there would be no night patrols tonight, saying that "It's too dangerous at this time. Besides, those thugs might be back. By the way, I saw Rin with a gun last night and-"

"Don't worry." Rin finally speaks up, "It just a toy gun. It just looks realistic so that it can scare away people. And like he said, it's been taken of. Also…" she starts looking down, Haruhi immediately realized what that means and said,

"We didn't tell anyone. I don't know why you insist on that but you must have your reasons."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"Ok then! We meet tomorrow, same time, same place. And Kyon! Remember that you still owe us lunch ok? The one with Makoto doesn't count."

Man, I guess I wasn't saved after all.

We were walking back home, now with two new companions. Makoto's in front of Haruhi, both of them talking about what do should do to find the bizarre. Rin's behind us, smoking with a stoic expression on her face. I thought Haruhi would to tell them to quit smoking, being in the same age as us in all, but because they're not really brigade members, she really couldn't control them like us.

Soon we went on our separate ways. Makoto and Rin followed Haruhi, him saying that their house is on the way there. Another coincidence? Yeah right.

I stopped at a convenience store first before going back home; since they won't expect me coming home so early they might've thought I already had dinner. I was just about a few blocks away from home when I saw somebody familiar under a lamplight. She looked at me, and lights up a cigarette. "Finally, you're here." she says.

Rin? But I thought you were with Makoto. So that means that-

"Don't worry, she's at home now, and he's at our house right about now. I told him I would be wandering around, trying to get familiarized with this place. More importantly, I need to speak with you." Rin smiled. It was the first time I've seen her fully smile, and I have to admit, she does look pretty even with the cigarette on her mouth.

"Everything he said is true."

So you really are sliders?

"Yes"

From which dimension?

"That's why I have to talk to you. But before anything else, Makoto must not know about this conversation. For his recklessness has caused complications and suspicion from others."

I remember last night, and how she said they will handle it. Still, you haven't answered my question.

"Oh that," she removed her smile. "Let's just say compared to here…"

"…it's hell."

--

Author's notes:

Reviews are welcome.

I've totally changed the character description of Rin so that the "Rin is Kyonko" comments would stop. I'll just LOL if somebody' gonna say "ooh, maybe this is a Haruh/Kanon crossover?" It's not.

I any case, i plan to make this into a 18-20 chapter story, depending on how it goes.

Also, i removed the "a week" from the story description since i decided that the whole story might only happen in a few days.

Finally, i realized that i'm not at 100 right now in term of writing conditions, seeing that even I have a lot to work on this fanfic. At the same time, i want to finish the story as soon as possible so that i can get a clear conscience when i work on my next one. So what gonna happen is i'll finish the story as soon as possible, then after that i'm going to polish my work chapter by chapter. the story's gonna stay the same, its just that i want to add a bit more descriptions and whatnot in. Im really obsessive about this and i want to make sure that by the time its fully polished, i can just sit back and enjoy the work i've done.


	4. Makoto and Rin

**_Day 1_**

"We're getting closer, hurry!"

Bullets and explosions could be heard everywhere. Two people are running towards the building, while around them hundreds are people are killing each other with guns, swords, limbs of corpses, anything they can use as a weapon.

Chaos. Absolute chaos. It has been this way for three years. Endless wars have made a population so small that the whole of humanity can be counted by just the millions. But now, it has been elevated to such a high level that it could be called "The end for humanity." Nobody can explain why this has happened, for all they care now is to live, and for that to happen, everybody else must die. Friends, family, loved ones, these words do not exist anymore. From heads rolling on the ground to the blood painted at every wall, it seemed that the lone building that is standing in the midst of it all looks like salvation for everyone, more so for the two.

The two figures sprinted, knowing that they have to get inside as soon as possible. But the defenses are a strong, pinning them down with rapid fire. Their backs are against the wall of a ruined building, only a couple of blocks away from their target.

"Hey Makoto, spot the guards' positions. I'll get 'em around the sides."

"Just don't do anything stupid Rin. Like getting killed."

"Haha…. Fuck you."

Makoto ran out cover of the wall, immediately getting fired by machine guns. He noticed that these defenses were focusing their fire only on the two of them, not minding if they hit anybody else, as people around him started getting bullet holes. He dodged every single one of them, with his superb reflexes he managed to jump to a window inside a building just a block away from them.

He scouted the area and within the masses of people he saw his partner, who in turn saw him. Her rifle was placed at a crack on the wall, her eyes towards him as she anticipates his command. After a few hand gestures, she nods and with a few bursts, she takes down a few of the guards positioned around the building. She doesn't have enough bullets to kill all of them, but that should suffice for them to enter.

Makoto and Rin quickly made their way towards the building, dodging bullets and blows from other people. As much as they want to kill them, they have to reserve their ammunition, so they resorted to kicking and bludgeoning the crowd until they made it near the entrance. Making a quick scan inside through a window, they enter the building with hopes that they'll make it just in time.

"This is it Rin." Just after they entered, bullets are being fired to them, forcing them to back up against the wall. "Get 'em."

"Got it." She pulls out a grenade from her pocket, pulls the pin, and throws it right at them. At same time one of the guards was also throwing a grenade straight at them. "Shit! Get back!" They managed to run before the grenade explodes. After the explosion, they went back and saw that the enemies weren't so lucky.

"Do you know where they are Makoto?"

"At the basement, 3 more floors downward."

"Sigh. Damnit, I'm running short on bullets, man."

"Here, take mine." He pulls out 2 combat knives.

"Tch. Show off."

"Let's go." They run to some stairs, where a few men await them. "Hahaha…" He starts laughing, as he lunges head first inside.

In next few minutes all that could be heard are gunshots, slices, explosions, and people falling to the ground lifeless.

"Just one more floor to go." He finishes off the last one with a stab at the head. Behind them are corpses of their enemies, dying from either bullets, knives, or sometimes both. He cleans off the knives with his shirt, while his partner tries to open the door. Seeing that it the lock doesn't involve any electronics, they opened it the old fashioned way: shooting the hell out of it.

After wasting a few bullets, they got the door to open. There's a long hallway inside, with no way to go but straight.

"How many bullets you got there?"

"Two more mags."

"Hmm… can't you use their guns?"

"They have an identification system. Once a different person uses them, it immediately explodes."

"Ah, too bad. Well… here we go."

They charged towards the hallway. They know that there will be tighter defenses and trap everywhere, but they didn't care. They know that that won't have enough strength or ammunition to take on the enemies, but they didn't care. They know that they might die knowing that they never reached their goal, but they didn't care.

For the fact that having hope in the first place is to them, already worth their lives.

However, there were no guards expecting them, nor traps triggering. For a full minute they just ran towards the hallway till they reached the end, where what they saw completed shocked them.

Nobody's inside. There's a lot a electronic equipment surrounding this dome-like place, but there's no sign of life anywhere. All that could be heard are hums and buzzes of the machines. In the midst of them all there's a gate-like contraption, where electrical current can be seen running around.

"This must be it." Makoto says, still shock by the lack of people in the area. "Now that's needed is to-"

"Hey! There's somebody here!" Rin exclaims. Makoto hurried to her, and saw dead man, with a letter clenched in his fist. By the way he looks he seems to have died from hunger and thirst.

Rin takes the paper out of the man's hands and started to read:

_To anyone to is reading this, congratulations. You are going to be the first and last people who will get the chance to cross to the other plane, where she resides. Most of my fellow researchers have died testing this machine, for we have to calibrate its exact coordinates, else it will be all for nothing. That's why they were willing to give up their lives, and so do I. being the last one, I never left this place, making sure that the adjustments are perfect. Even without anything to neither eat nor drink, this is a sacrifice I am willing to make._

_All you have to do is to push the big red button._

_To bid you farewell, I will tell you right now that once you use the deivice, it will self destruct and you will never be able to go back. I have made this is because I don't want our hell to go to their world._

_May she bless you on your journey._

_**  
Night 2**_

"There you have it." Rin puffs her cigarette one last time before throwing it away. "Before you say anything, I know I haven't told you everything yet, but it's getting late and Makoto might get suspicious. So tomorrow, I will tell the rest. Just kkep in mind everything I said. Later."

She starts walking away, but before she disappears from my sight, there's just this one thing I have to know.

Rin… is he a danger to us?

She stops in her tracks, but doesn't look back at me. She simply said,

"No… hopefully."

--

Author's Notes

i'm not really into flashback chapters, but i think for this story, its important that you get a feel of what the 2 new characters have been through, so there might be a chance that there will be a bit more...

it's been a few days since a updated it. im kinda hating myself of that, because i really want to at least post 1 chapter every 2 days. oh well, at least its still ongoing. im projecting this will be up to early to mid May, im just hoping im not moving the plot too quickly, its kind of my weak point after writing a few for my english class.

and yeah, reviews are welcome... hahaha


	5. My Goddess

Before we begin:

I have to apologize for this, but I'm totally changing Makoto's appearance. He will have shorter hair with "shounen" eyes, (e.g. Tsukune from Rosario + Vampire). I'm really sorry about this, it's just that I can't think of my character using my old description. Nothing much will change though, and he still does a Haruhi-like look when excited.

Again I apologize for my indecisiveness.

Onto the story…

_**Night 2**_

I couldn't sleep. I guess all that information was a bit too much for me. I still can't believe that a world like that can actually exist. I always thought that parallel universes are either just like ours or some kind or fantasy setting you would see in tv. I guess I do watch too much. Sigh, might as well try again…good night.

_**Day 3**_

I'm dragging my sleepy body towards the café. I barely got any sleep. Rin's story kept me awake the whole night, making me think about everything she said. My head's hurting from all the questions I want to ask her, especially about Makoto. The fact the she said that he has a possibility of being a danger kept me thinking: Should I really trust Rin? Is she telling the truth? Why is she telling me all of this when he is her partner? From the shocking straw picking yesterday, I can't help but be suspicious of everything they say or do. Sigh. Why is everything so complicated?

I'm the last one to arrive, unsurpisingly. After getting my morning shout from Haruhi the seven of us entered the café, and there we did our usual talks, followed by the grouping from the patrols.

Again I asked Nagato to make sure I get to talk to Makoto, and she agreed with a slight nod.

As we were taking out the straws I felt nervous. If things don't come out right then something is definitely wrong here, but fortunately Nagato has done it right, and in a few minutes I was walking along the street with Makoto, who is now currently lighting his cigarette.

Might as well start the conversation… So, are serious about what you said before? You're really sliders?

"Every word of it." He smiles in at me, the cigarette still sticking out of his mouth. "I was actually surprised you're taking me pretty seriously, Kyon."

Well, I've met stranger people.

"I guess so."

So, where did you come from? Your dimension, I mean.

"Hmm… it's a very unfriendly place, and may I ask we'll just put it at that." he smiles yet again, but this it's quite discomforting.

Ok, I won't ask about that. But tell me this, how did you know about Haruhi? And I won't take classified information for an answer.

"Haha," he chuckled, nearly spitting out the cigarette. "I was wondering when you're gonna ask that. Don't worry, I'll tell you. Let's take a seat first."

We sat on a bench, which coicidentally was "that" bench, the one where Asahina-san and I had so many memories from. Now's not the time to think about that though.

"I'll just make this simple." He takes out two cigarettes and offers one to me. No thanks, I don't smoke. "Oh well, more for me then, hehe."

"To be honest I can't explain how it all happened, but suddenly we've been granted the technology to see through another world. A place where there are different people living different lives. So much better lives." He takes in a big puff before continuing. "It's like there's a camera moving around your world, observing people's actions. and in the midst of that… well, you know."

Haruhi, right?

"Correct."

Let me guess, these all happened almost four years ago?

"Yes. I assume around that time your lives became…interesting, as well?"

For some, not for me though. What you call "interesting" is to me punishment ever since I met that woman.

"I guess everybody's got their own thing."

What do you mean their own- I'm not a goddamn masochist okay?!

"Haha, please, it's a joke. I've seen your activities with Suzumiya-san, and I must say, I'm actually pretty jealous."

Of what? Going nearly deaf by her shouts?

"You have pretty good sense of humor, you know that?" he throws away his cigarette, and stares at the sky. "I wish I was there. The Cultural Festival, the summer island, the winter mountain. Sigh, you had such great experiences."

Well you're here now right? So now you can also experience those things too you know.

"I guess you're right. Sigh. But still," he stands up, and brushes his clothes off ash from his cigarette. "I'm already year late. Those things will never happen again. Anyways," he quickly give me a big smile. "it's about time, isn't it? Let's head back okay?"

Sure. Slowly we headed back towards the café, where the rest of the group are now waiting for us.

"Besides," Makoto whispers to himself, "I won't have a chance against her anymore because of you, Kyon-kun."

_How long are you gonna keep watching her? We still have tons of stuff to do!_

_Five more minutes! They're about to head back for lunch , so just wait okay?_

_Look, just staring at that screen won't do you any good. If you didn't notice, there's a fucking war going on! Also, the enemy forces are approaching in a few hours! We have to setup defenses so that-_

_Shut up! I know, okay? Jeez, man. Could you give me a break? This is the only other thing I do beside killing people, so just cut me some slack, damnit._

_Look, I know how much you like her-_

_Like her? I just don't like her, man. I lo-_

_HOWEVER, just watching that won't help you get closer to her. Have you heard about that research facility? The one where they're testing the 'gate'?_

_That? But that's a bloody fortress._

_For us it ain't. Come on, do you really want to fight this fucking war our whole lives?_

_But orders are orders, and-_

_Screw them! Come on, don't you want to finally meet her? What's stopping you, man?_

…_sigh._

_Good. And great timing, 'cause I heard they're about in their final stages now, so if we ditch now we can make it in time._

_Okay, okay. But, what happens when they find out and try to stop us?_

_Do I really need to answer that? We kill'em, of course. I know you're as excited as I am, so get moving!_

_At last…_

…_my goddess_

--

Author's Notes

Sorry for the loooooooooong delay. A lot of fucked up stuff happened to me recently, but i am pretty much okay right now.

Also, I've been having a pretty hard time typing lately, I actually had to redo this chapter, the first one was a disaster.

Reviews, of course, are welcome.


	6. The Beginning

Right off the bat, ill say this now: i got lazy.really lazy. there, no excuses. also, no, Rin is NOT reverse kyon plot twist. finally, the reason im not putting quotation marks at kyon is im trying to format this as similar to the original novel as possible. anyways..enjoy!!

EDITED: changed the ending of this chap... didn't like it

**Day 3**

After lunch we've set out for another round of pointless patrolling. Nothing much happened at the café, just the usual chit chat followed by Haruhi's ranting about this and that. This time, I got Koizumi alone as my partner, which ain't so bad, although having an all boys' day isn't really my thing. Haruhi was with Asahina-san and Nagato-san, and the last group was those two, the mysterious Rin and the even more so Makoto.

Walking along past the ever so memorable park, I began explaining to Koizumi everything I know about those two. It's not that I don't trust Rin, it's just that all this information is a little bit too much for me and I need someone who likes absorbing these things, else even the weatherman's report is enough to make my head explode. Besides, I'm sure that esper boy can help me with these puzzles. Nagato-san will just baffle me with words and Asahina-san, well, you get the picture.

I told everything from Rin's night visit to Makoto's conversation with me earlier, to which he listened with utmost certainty, well at least I think he is. But then you never know what this guy is thinking. Ever. After my monologue he was silent for a few minutes, then tell me with his trademark smile,

"I see, now it's starting to make sense. Once again, you've shown to me that how important you are to us, Kyon-kun."

Wait, what? Could you please just get to the point already? What starting to make sense, damnit? And what's with me again? You're the special ones.

"That's quite a barrage of questions Kyon-kun, but i'll answer them one by one for you."

"For the second question, since the first was bascially a response, I have figured out somehow why he likes to be with Suzumiya-san so much and her strange reaction to his actions. You see Kyon-kun, as I told you before, everybody around Suzumiya-san has a reason why they have to be there, like you and me. And up till now, those two have easily allowed themselves to be in our group, immediately catching our leader's attention when they introduced themlselves in a rather bold way."

Yeah but, Haruhi pulled most of us right immediately and by the collar, quite literally in some cases, so what's the deal with them? I mean sure telling her they're sliders is rather weird but that doesn't mean anything.

"Yes, I would want to think so, but after your story on Rin warning you, this might be a rather serious case."

The air is now still, just like the two standing beside a park bench.

How serious? You mean like Nagato-changing-the-past serious?

"Maybe, maybe worse, which leads to your third question." His smile is slowly fading, but he manages to pull it off. "I believe that their arrival here is totally unexpected, even for Suzumiya-san, and that led her to become fully interested in them."

How can she not expect that? I thought everything is always according to her will or something?

"Yes, but maybe rather than wishing for a specific event to happen, she instead wished for something so random that this isn't something she shaped but more like left for it to grow on its own. I believe this random factor is the reason why Rin is now becoming worried. Let's me ask you, remember those thugs we faced a few days ago, what happened to them?"

Who cares? They're gone now right?

"But have you ever wondered how one man is able to handle all of them?"

He was a sort of a soldier at his home plane right? I guess he's used to these kinds of things.

"And yet, when we saw Rin, it was obvious that she was scared not for him, but for those goons right?"

As much as I hate him being right, he is. How about my last question? What's your answer to that?

"Well Kyon-kun, My guess is our slider friend is becoming jealous of you."

What? Why? Is he some kind of masochist who likes to get ordered around and abused? Cause if he is, I'd love to give him my position.

Koizumi just chuckles at my remark, then says, "You really are an interesting person Kyon-kun."

Damnit, another one of those strange remarks. I should really ask Mori-san to help me decode these babblings of his.

"Well we should get going, I believe its time we head back."

Walking back to the cafe, we saw Asahina-sana dn Nagato-san waiting for us. No sign of Haruhi whatsoever.

"She said she was going to do something important, so she had to leave immediately." Asahina-san says this when we asked where our brigade leader is. "Do you know where Makoto-san and Rin-san are, Kyon-kun?"

Aren't they supposed to be with her?

"Yes, but they didn't come back. When I asked Haruhi-san she said they have to do something too."

Two sliders suddenly not showing up and Haruhi immediately leaving... Nagato, did you sense anything weird about Haruhi?

"None that I can analyze." Nagato said with her usual monotone.

Strange, I've never seen Haruhi in such a rush to go home.

Then..

What's going on?

"Colossal Avatars suddenly appeared in closed space! In numbers I've never heard of before!"

"Riffs intersecting time space! Mulitple futures manifesting!"

"Large number of infected data spreading. Deleting near impossible."

Then... they were all knocked out. The time-traveler, the esper, and even the alien.

Koizumi! Asahina-san! Nagato! What happening?! Somebody help!

My cellphone suddenly rings and I pick it up.

"K...yon.." It's a voice I'm familiar with. It was Rin's, but weak and shivering.

Rin! What's going on? Koizumi and others suddenly fainted and-

"Please...Kyon... go to Room 8.. on the 2nd floor of the blue... building east of ...the cafe... 5 blocks...away..."

Wait Rin! What's going--

"Please!" ont he other side I can hear coughs and something splattering on the ground...

I should've been wiser at that time and immediately followed her words, for then she said...

"I'm dying..."


End file.
